


Пожалуйста, займись со мной любовью

by Polyn



Series: музыкальная трилогия [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>личная жизнь Ирие Сёити после победы Савады Цунаёси над Бьякураном Джессо;<br/>анонимный секс, секс с транссексуалом, BDSM без соблюдения принципов добровольности, разумности и безопасности, нон-кон, унижения, групповой секс, Поливанов, Хепберн</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пожалуйста, займись со мной любовью

Ирие Сёити уверен, что лёгкая склонность к паранойе является неотъемлемой чертой его характера с детства. Ирие Сёити не сомневается, что иначе не выжил бы.  
Он прикрывает свои слабые места, прячет их, превращает в сильные – но не оставляет без внимания. Нервозность, неуверенность в себе, привычка засыпать на рабочем месте – всё это Сёити сортирует, анализирует, приводит в порядок.  
Он идеальный начальник базы Мелоне. Идеальный предатель Бьякурана. Конечно, он нервничает, конечно, у него болит живот, и подкашиваются ноги – но главную задачу он выполняет. Это значит, что он эффективен. Работай он на Бьякурана, тот был бы доволен.  
Когда всё заканчивается, Ирие уезжает в Штаты.  
– Как так?.. – спрашивает Спаннер.  
– Жаль, – говорит Савада Цунаёси.  
– Не хочу здесь оставаться, – Ирие хмурится и всё-таки уезжает. Нью-Йорк – большой город, у Сёити достаточно денег и навыков, чтобы устроиться в нём с комфортом.  
Он меняет номер телефона, оставив из прошлой жизни только емейл. Туда шлёт сообщения Спаннер, оставшийся в Японии. "Мы поменялись местами", – думает Ирие.

Он находит работу – не совсем легальную и плохо оплачиваемую, но достаточно интересную и сложную, чтобы занять свободное время, которого неожиданно оказывается слишком много. Через пару месяцев после переезда он видит во сне Бьякурана и просыпается возбуждённым и испуганным. Слова "иди сюда" ещё отдаются эхом в голове.  
"Ещё одно слабое место", – решает Ирие. Онанизм приносит только техническую разрядку. Сёити покупает "фонарик" – заказывает в сети. Результат оказывается ещё хуже, чем от решения проблемы вручную.  
Проститутки пугают Сёити. Американские проститутки пугают его вдвойне. "Если я не буду возбуждён, я не смогу кончить, значит, результат не будет достигнут", – думает он. Между написанием и отладкой программ для заказчика, уже предлагающего Ирие долгосрочный контракт, Сёити ищет решение в сети. "Какой-нибудь клуб, может быть. Место, где одинокие люди могут найти пару на одну ночь", – от этих мыслей сладко и страшно сосёт под ложечкой, Ирие возбуждает сама возможность оказаться с кем-то, кто не будет знать, кто он. С кем-то, о ком сам Ирие не будет знать ровным счётом ничего.  
Иногда ему удаётся отыскать подобные заведения, но все они специализируются на каких-то извращениях. Засыпая после ознакомления с их развлекательной программой, Сёити видит во сне Бьякурана. Иногда тот одет в красный латекс и вооружён плетью. Иногда говорит: "Будешь моей лошадкой, Шо-чан". Воспоминания вызывают болезненную тошноту, чувство вины отравляет неизбежное утреннее возбуждение.  
Сёити злится на себя, на воспоминания, на дурацкий акцент Бьякурана, его манеру обращаться к Сёити как к девочке и обходиться с ним так же.  
В конце концов, подходящее заведение находится. Просто место для встреч, разве что совсем чуть-чуть необычное – посетители должны быть в масках. На первом этаже дискотека, на втором ресторан, выше – номера с почасовой оплатой.  
Подходящие маски продаются в интернет-магазине, принадлежащем той же фирме, что и клуб, и Сёити улыбается углом рта, листая каталог. Там же предлагают игрушки, специальное оборудование и костюмы, похожие на маскарадные, но они не интересуют Сёити.

Отправляясь туда впервые, он надевает белый, словно форма Вайт Спелл, костюм. Приглаживает волосы – их можно было бы покрасить или спрятать, но Ирие думает: "Мало ли на свете рыжих мужчин?.." – и оставляет их как есть.  
Силиконовая подкладка маски липнет ко лбу и скулам, белый шёлк (скорее всего, искусственный) создаёт новые очертания лица. Сёити умеет, но не любит водить. Рассудив, что напрягать себя дорогой не стоит, вызывает такси. Запах ароматизатора щекочет ноздри, провоцирует чихнуть.  
– Частная вечеринка? – спрашивает водитель.  
Сёити кивает, но не поддерживает беседу. Водитель пожимает плечами.  
Входя в клуб, Сёити не чувствует себя возбуждённым. Он вообще никак себя не чувствует – белый призрак с красными волосами, плывущий через шумный клубящийся воздух. Когда он запинается о ступеньку, ощущения меняются.  
Сёити нервничает, как нервничал, выступая перед войсками на базе Мелоне, но здесь ему не нужно ни с кем разговаривать. По крайней мере, пока.  
Люди вокруг одеты странно. Запоминаются костюмы и маски, но не фигуры и уж точно не лица. Освещение – мечущиеся разноцветные лучи – съедает краски, искажает силуэты. Сёити берёт в баре чашку чая.  
– Просто чай? – бариста улыбается. Она в маске, но её грудь обнажена. Член Сёити вздрагивает, когда она наклоняется к нему. Тёмные соски, украшенные пирсингом, мелькают прямо перед глазами.  
– Просто чай, – говорит Ирие, когда она уже ставит перед ним чашку.  
– Впервые здесь? – она продолжает улыбаться.  
Сёити кивает.  
– Если нужно, здесь есть компаньоны. Но это платная услуга, – она слегка пожимает плечами и отвлекается на следующего посетителя.  
"Я не хочу спать с проституткой, – думает Ирие. – Я хочу спать с кем-нибудь. Я хочу кого-нибудь трахнуть". Люди на первом этаже танцуют. Люди на втором этаже едят и пьют. Ходят туда-сюда. Заговаривают – но не называют друг другу имён. Сёити, которому всегда было трудно познакомиться с кем-нибудь, вздыхает. Возбуждение, желание и поиск взаимного желания, пропитавшие здешнюю атмосферу, наконец-то догоняют его.  
Рядом садится женщина в обтягивающем красном платье. У неё чёрная маска, рыжий кудрявый парик и чёрные перчатки до плеча. В вырезе колышется тяжёлая грудь. "Интересно, – думает Ирие, – у неё тоже проколоты соски?.."  
– Скажите, у вас есть пирсинг? – спрашивает он.  
– Нет, – женщина косится на него, обмеряет взглядом. У неё тёмные глаза, Ирие не может рассмотреть, какого цвета. Он смущённо улыбается и открывает рот, чтобы попросить прощения, но тут женщина говорит:  
– Зато есть татуировка. Хочешь взглянуть?  
– Конечно, – обмирая от предвкушения неизведанного, отвечает Сёити.  
– Не здесь, – женщина подмигивает – блёстки на ресницах вспыхивают разноцветными искрами – залпом допивает коктейль и поворачивается на стуле. Сёити догадывается, что нужно подать ей руку.  
Она совсем маленькая, несмотря на высокие каблуки. У неё широкие бёдра, полные ноги, большая грудь, но плоский живот. "Бьякуран бы её не одобрил", – непрошенную мысль никак не выгнать из головы.  
Женщина ведёт его выше, даёт деньги коридорному.  
– Я мог бы... – начинает Ирие, но она заставляет его замолчать, низко (и непристойно) рассмеявшись.  
– Впервые здесь?  
– Да, – говорит Ирие.  
– Надеюсь, тебе понравится, – развернувшись к нему, она расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу на его рубашке.  
После этого они входят в номер.

Там довольно темно – тусклые настенные лампы не в силах охватить всю комнату. Сёити видит большую круглую кровать, стоящую прямо посередине, понимает, что одна из стен – зеркальная, замечает бар и ещё одну дверь.  
– Тебе нужно в душ? – спрашивает женщина.  
– Нет, – говорит Сёити.  
– Хорошо. Помоги мне раздеться, – она поворачивается к нему спиной.  
Сёити расстёгивает потайную молнию с такой крохотной собачкой, что её почти невозможно ухватить пальцами, осторожно проводит ладонями по крутым бёдрам.  
– Давай, задери на мне юбку, – хрипло произносит женщина.  
"Сейчас мы будем трахаться", – обречённо думает Сёити.  
Подцепив подол (ткань скользит под ладонями – это значит, что они ещё не вспотели), он снова гладит её по бёдрам. На ней нет белья, чулки держатся на кружевных резинках.  
– Сними его, а то не увидишь татуировку, – женщина снова смеётся, и Сёити стягивает с неё платье, пока она сама придерживает парик и маску. Немолодая тяжёлая грудь обвисает – Сёити видит отражение в зеркале.  
– Когда я лежу на спине, это не имеет значения, – она прикусывает губу.  
Неловко бросив платье на кровать, Сёити осторожно берёт её грудь и приподнимает.  
– Сейчас тоже, – говорит он.  
Женщина улыбается и заставляет его опустить руки. Делает шаг вперёд, оглядывается через плечо. Сёити видит татуировку: змейку, свернувшуюся кольцами на копчике.  
– Можно поцеловать? – спрашивает он.  
Женщина коротко вздыхает и расставляет ноги пошире.  
Ирие опускается на одно колено у неё за спиной, трогает татуировку губами и языком, вдыхая горько-сладкий запах. Женщина резко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, вздрагивает – и Сёити понимает, что она хочет секса не меньше, а то и больше, чем он. Его собственному возбуждению мало места в паху, оно растекается по телу, заставляет пальцы сжиматься на бёдрах. Женщина всхлипывает, коротко стонет. Желание, которым горит её тело, обжигает руки и губы Сёити, но этого мало. Ему нужно больше, ему нужно всё сразу.  
Продолжая поддерживать партнёршу, он поднимается на ноги, задевает носом гладкое ароматное плечо и говорит:  
– Давай ляжем.  
– Мне больше нравится другая поза, – женщина походит к кровати, становится на ней на четвереньки, не снимая туфли, и прогибается, ложась грудью на покрывало. – Нравится? – она оглядывается через плечо.  
Сёити смотрит на её промежность. Та гладко выбрита и поблескивает от смазки.  
– Да, – говорит он. – Очень. Можешь постоять так для меня? – он облизывает губы.  
Неловкость отступает перед болезненным возбуждением – Сёити понимает всю извращённость происходящего и заводится от этого ещё больше. Женщина плавно покачивает бёдрами.  
Не сводя с неё взгляда, Сёити снимает пиджак и расстёгивает рубашку. Опирается коленом на край кровати и слегка приспускает брюки, высвобождая член. Надевать презерватив подрагивающими руками неудобно, но он справляется. Прикосновение латекса слегка остужает его жар, но возбуждение не исчезает. Раздвигая головкой половые губы партнёрши, Сёити думает: "Всё будет по-другому, всё будет не так", – но воспоминания о Бьякуране не оставляют его и в этот момент. Даже отдаваясь почти танцевальному ритму движений, который толкает его бёдра вперёд, Сёити продолжает вспоминать. Женщина перед ним глухо постанывает, требует ещё – и звук её голоса наконец-то вырывает его из прошлого и закончившегося в настоящее, в острое непристойное удовольствие, остановить которое не может даже презерватив.  
Ирие кончает, сжимая её бёдра. Женщина всхлипывает, насаживаясь на его член, дрожит, стонет – ей тоже хорошо.  
– Оставь меня, – произносит она хрипло.  
Сёити разжимает пальцы, отстраняется. Сдёргивает презерватив и подтягивает брюки. Уходит в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Забрав пиджак, он спускается в ресторан. Запахи еды плывут в воздухе, но ему не хочется есть здесь. Он вызывает такси и уезжает в квартиру, которую уже называет домом.  
По дороге воспоминания, разбуженные сексом, возвращаются, чтобы мучить его.

С Бьякураном всё было по-другому. Бьякуран знал, чего хочет, и всё делал сам. Сёити оставалось только принять его игру или отступить. Сёити принимал – и никогда не знал, что будет, если он попробует отказаться. Не знал, как отреагирует Бьякуран на его несогласие.  
Поэтому, когда дошло до действительно серьёзных решений, Сёити не стал спрашивать разрешения.  
Воспоминания об этом периоде ещё хуже. До того, как Сёити решил предать Бьякурана, он искренне соглашался на все игры. Опасаясь, испытывая боль, стыдясь самого себя – он всё равно верил Бьякурану. Когда верить стало невозможно, его согласие стало фальшивым.

Расплатившись с водителем, Ирие поднимается в квартиру, не выныривая из воспоминаний.

Всё начиналось на первом курсе и на первый взгляд выглядело очень романтично. Бьякуран забирал очки Сёити, трогал его, целовал – сначала казалось, что невинно.  
Когда они оба выпили на вечеринке, на которую его затащил Бьякуран, Сёити не увидел ничего противоестественного в том, что Бьякуран уложил его на постель, вытряхнул из одежды и трахнул, потратив на подготовку целых десять минут. Сёити было больно, но Бьякуран уговаривал его и дрочил ему, и рассказывал, какой "Шо-чан" красивый – и Сёити позволил ему.  
В следующий раз они были трезвы, и Бьякуран был осторожнее, но к унизительному непристойному удовольствию всё равно примешивались неприятные ощущения. Сёити начал входить во вкус только когда Бьякуран растянул его настолько, что проникновение само по себе перестало причинять боль.  
Стыд и дискомфорт никуда не делись, но Бьякуран так любил его – то есть, Сёити казалось, что любил – в эти моменты, что Сёити продолжил позволять ему и даже решил, что ему всё нравится. Когда он полностью доверился Бьякурану, тот перешёл к новым играм.  
Он связывал Сёити, складывая его, словно игрушку, в неудобные позы – и трахал так. Вставлял ему в рот резиновое кольцо, из-за которого Сёити не мог свести челюсти – и трахал в рот. Заставлял носить пробку в заднем проходе, чтобы иметь возможность заняться с Сёити сексом сразу после занятий. Однажды они трахнулись в кабинке туалета, и Бьякурану понравилось. Он говорил:  
– Я так хочу, чтобы Шо-чан всегда был со мной.  
И Сёити был с ним всегда, когда Бьякуран хотел этого, и так, как Бьякуран хотел. Боль не нравилась Сёити, но Бьякуран просил потерпеть, рассказывал, как он ценит доверие Сёити, как хочет сделать ему хорошо после – и даже иногда делал.  
Когда Бьякуран начал строить свою мафиозную империю, Сёити всё своё время посвящал ему: он или работал на Бьякурана, или спал с ним. Ирие Сёити словно перестал существовать тогда, превратился в приложение к Бьякурану Джессо.

Сёити принимает душ, смывая с себя запах пота, складывает белый костюм в пакет, чтобы сдать его в чистку, надевает пижаму и ложится в постель. Маленький ноутбук, подключённый к домашней сети, лежит у кровати, Ирие тянется к нему, но складывает руки под подушкой, передумав.  
Воспоминания проворачиваются у него в голове, словно бельё в стиральной машине.

Иногда развлечения Бьякурана заходили слишком далеко. То есть, зайдя туда однажды, они уже не возвращались. Для Сёити это было связано с его переводом на должность командующего базой Мелоне. В тот день Бьякуран вызвал его к себе, сообщил о предстоящей работе, а когда Сёити напрягся из-за необходимости (и возможности) уехать, сказал:  
– Сегодня особый день, Шо-чан.  
Сёити уже давно не морщился, когда Бьякуран коверкал его имя, но в этот раз едва подавил неизвестно откуда взявшуюся ярость.  
– Мы поедем в ресторан, – Бьякуран подмигнул ему и увёл прочь из офиса, хотя ещё и полудня не было.  
Разумеется, это была не просто поездка и не просто ресторан, а БДСМ-клуб. Бьякуран заставил Сёити надеть ошейник, недвусмысленно намекавший на тип их отношений. После ужина Бьякуран подозвал менеджера, и их проводили в "номер".  
Комната сразу показалась Ирие слишком просторной, но Бьякуран уже поймал его руки и застегнул на них наручники.  
– Я хочу, чтобы Шо-чан сделал для меня кое-что, – прошептал ему Бьякуран в самое ухо.  
– Что угодно, – сказал Сёити. У него не было другого выхода.  
Бьякуран рассмеялся, и в комнату вошли несколько мужчин. Их лица были закрыты, а возбуждённые члены обнажены. Сёити испугался. Он просил Бьякурана отправить их прочь, но Бьякуран только улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Они делают это для меня. Помни об этом.  
Когда они по очереди насиловали Сёити, он помнил, что это происходит по приказу Бьякурана.  
Последний засунул в его растянутый анус пробку и позволил упасть на пол – до этого Сёити стоял, согнувшись, над столом. Ноги не держали уже давно – насильники передавали его друг другу, словно куклу. Когда он попытался потерять сознание, Бьякуран подошёл к нему. Держа за волосы, заставил встать на колени, а потом трахнул в рот.  
Кончив, он опустился рядом с Сёити, обнимал его, ласкал, расстегнул наконец наручники. Бьякуран просил прощения и благодарил за доставленное наслаждение. Помог Сёити добраться до ванной и ухаживал за ним весь вечер, пока он не перестал сжиматься от страха при каждом прикосновении.  
– Я видел, как другие люди делают с тобой то, что хочу делать я сам, – сказал он на следующий день. – Теперь я смогу перенести твою измену.

"Если бы вы не сделали этого со мной, – думает Сёити, глядя в потолок, – возможно, я вообще никогда не изменил бы вам. Ни в одном из смыслов".  
Ещё он думает, что воспоминаниям уже пора бы оставить его в покое, отпустить поспать. Но последнее, самое мерзкое, требует, чтобы Сёити просмотрел его ещё раз, пережил боль и унижение, которые он узнал тогда.

Это произошло уже на базе Мелоне. Бьякуран приехал неожиданно, и вообще у него было какое-то дело к Гамме, но он заставил Сёити пойти с собой в казармы отряда Афеландра. Там Ирие остался в компании подчинённых Гаммы, а Бьякуран ушёл с самим Гаммой в его личные комнаты. Вернулся Бьякуран один, выгнал рядовых и спросил у Сёити, умеет ли он играть в бильярд. Разумеется, Сёити не умел.  
Они сыграли на желание, и, разумеется, Сёити проиграл. Сначала желание Бьякурана было не таким уж страшным – он нагнул Сёити над столом и трахнул, без подготовки, но хотя бы со смазкой. Кончив, он не оставил Сёити в покое и не позволил прикрыть наготу, хотя сам застегнулся. Он растягивал Сёити всё больше и больше, заставлял его облизывать испачканные пальцы, добавлял смазку. Сёити не кончил и возбуждение, хоть и смешивалось с отвращением и стыдом, никак не отступало. Решив, что Сёити растянут достаточно, Бьякуран засунул в него бильярдный шар и после этого разрешил подтянуть штаны.  
– Придётся тебе походить так, пока я не разрешу его вытащить, Шо-чан, – он поцеловал Сёити в щёку, запустив влажные пальцы в волосы. – Это и есть моё желание.  
Ходить было неудобно. Сёити вообще было неудобно. И чем дольше бильярдный шар оставался в его заднем проходе, тем больше Сёити беспокоился – мышцы, растянутые Бьякураном, потихоньку возвращались в норму, и извлечение должно было стать очень болезненным. Бьякуран отправил его к себе, и Сёити думал, что он вернётся, чтобы лично вытащить шар, но Бьякуран не возвращался, и Сёити занервничал. Он вызвал Червелло, и они сообщили, что Бьякуран улетел обратно в Италию. Сёити предстояло терпеть ещё несколько часов.

Несмотря на отвратительность воспоминания, Сёити чувствует возбуждение. Бьякуран был таким увлечённым тогда. Он наверняка любил Сёити – по-своему, но любил. Хотел владеть им безраздельно, нуждался в уверенности, что Сёити полностью зависит от него. Следующая мысль приносит боль: "Я не предал его физически, я поступил с ним намного хуже, чем он со мной. Я его уничтожил".  
Уснуть становится совершенно невозможно, Сёити вспоминает дальше.

Бьякуран даже не позвонил. Сёити, постоянно испытывая неудобство, пытался сосредоточиться на делах – спать он тоже не мог – когда в его комнату вошли Червелло.  
– Бьякуран разрешает вам достать этот предмет, – сказала одна.  
– Мы вам поможем, – сказала другая.  
– Включите, пожалуйста, видео-связь, – сказала первая.  
Снова Сёити испытал ярость, снова он подавил её. С экрана ему улыбнулся Бьякуран.  
Он рассказал, в какую позу должен встать Сёити, что должны делать Червелло – и что нужно включить ещё одну камеру, чтобы Бьякуран мог видеть одновременно лицо и анус Сёити. Сёити не нравилось участие Червелло, но он даже не попросил разрешения сделать всё самому – не хотел вызвать недовольство Бьякурана.  
Одна из Червелло отсасывала ему, а другая растягивала его анус, чтобы вытащить шар. Сёити краснел и жмурился. Бьякуран улыбался, хвалил его и время от времени торопливо облизывал губы. Потом он включил для Сёити изображение с другой камеры, и Сёити увидел, что ещё одна Червелло отсасывает Бьякурану.  
– Хочешь быть на её месте, Шо-чан? – голос Бьякурана был полон нежности.  
– Да, – простонал Сёити, – да.  
– Когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, ты это сделаешь, – пообещал Бьякуран. – А потом я засуну в тебя что-нибудь побольше, чем этот жалкий шарик.  
Как-то само собой вышло, что именно в этот момент Сёити вытолкнул из себя шар. Червелло тут же наклонилась к его измученному анусу, чтобы вылизать его, а другая задвигала головой быстро-быстро, скользя губами по члену.  
Сёити застонал и кончил.  
Бьякуран прервал связь.  
В день, когда они встретились в следующий раз, Кикё пытался убить Сёити по приказу Бьякурана.

Ирие закрывает глаза. Между ресниц замирают слёзы. "Вы ломали меня, – думает Сёити. – Я уничтожил вас".  
Он засыпает, полный горечи и чувства вины.

***

Через месяц он снова отправляется в клуб. Снова белый костюм, снова маска. Подумав, Сёити надевает чёрный парик поверх собственных волос. Загодя собранный в хвост, он шелестит каждый раз, когда Сёити поворачивает голову.  
"Может быть, я зря это делаю", – думает Сёити обо всём сразу.  
В клубе темно, музыка громче, на возвышениях среди танцпола изгибаются в танце полуобнажённые женщины. Их тела блестят, словно намазанные маслом. Сёити облизывает губы. Жарко, и он расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.  
– Хочешь потрахаться? – спрашивает кто-то справа и сверху.  
Оглянувшись, Сёити видит высокого темнокожего мужчину. Белая маска словно висит в воздухе – его собеседник одет в чёрное.  
– Извините, я предпочитаю женщин, – врёт Сёити, уже представляя, как этот огромный человек уронит его на кровать, проедется твёрдыми пальцами по анусу, надавит, проверяя доступность партнёра.  
– Если хочешь, могу тебе отсосать, – говорит этот человек.  
"Если я соглашусь, – думает Ирие, – это всё равно так закончится".  
Он соглашается.  
Через полчаса он уже трахает этого человека в рот, с трудом сдерживая всхлипы и стоны. Мягкие пухлые губы обнимают головку, тяжёлые ладони поглаживают бёдра.  
– Подрочи себе, – говорит Ирие.  
Человек сжимает его бёдра, молча отказываясь, и вбирает его член в рот до упора. Сёити больше не может сдерживаться. Он стонет, вздрагивает всем телом. Ладони покалывают короткие жёсткие волосы партнёра – он, вероятно, не так давно брился налысо. Язык обходит головку по кругу, потом её сжимают губы. Ирие вскрикивает, кончая.  
– Извини, – говорит он.  
Его партнёр вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Я мог бы тебя выебать, – он улыбается. – Ты спиздел насчёт баб.  
– Не надо, – Сёити отводит взгляд.  
– Тогда помоги мне руками, – человек поднимается на ноги, садится рядом с Сёити.  
Тот расстёгивает на нём джинсы, высвобождает из трусов огромный толстый член и гладит его обеими ладонями, поначалу медленно. "У него головка размером с бильярдный шар", – непрошенная мысль заставляет внутренности Сёити сжаться.  
– Ты явно делал это раньше. В рот возьмёшь?  
– Нет. Пожалуйста, – Сёити уже прикидывает, как будет убегать.  
– Ну ладно. Найду кого-нибудь другого.  
– Я хочу помочь, – Сёити тянется к лицу партнёра. У поцелуя привкус спермы и чего-то сладкого – коктейля или жевательной резинки. Член в руках у Сёити подрагивает, ещё больше увеличиваясь в размерах. "Хорошо, что я уже кончил", – Сёити убирает одну руку и быстро дрочит другой. Его партнёр глухо стонет, покусывает его губы и тут же продолжает поцелуй – глубокий, долгий, нежный. "Может быть, всё-таки?.." – думает Сёити – и его партнёр кончает. Сёити накрывает головку ладонью, чтобы он не залил одежду спермой, подаёт салфетку после.  
– Я пойду? – звучит так, словно он просит разрешения.  
– Иди. Но если захочешь, я сегодня ещё здесь.  
Сёити улыбается ему и уходит мыть руки.  
"Мне нужен кто-нибудь. Кто-нибудь, кто меня отвлечёт. Но это должно быть безопасно", – мысли дёрганые, лихорадочные.  
Он находит, кого ищет. Маленькая девочка с большой грудью и узкими бёдрами. Когда она низким голосом произносит:  
– У меня есть член. Тебя это не смутит? – Сёити только облизывается.  
Она тут же целует его. У неё полные губы, пахнущие клубникой.  
С ней Сёити впервые раздевается в этом заведении. Она вылизывает его с ног до головы, засовывает в анус язык и пальцы, сосёт его член и зажимает между грудями. Сёити щиплет её за соски, дрочит её маленький член.  
Сначала она прыгает на его бёдрах, капризно похныкивая. Потом спрашивает, хочет ли он, чтобы она его выебала – и Сёити соглашается.  
Его давно никто не трахал, а онанируя, он никогда не тревожил свой задний проход – и тот сузился. Но у транссексуала маленький член, и Сёити не больно.  
– Нравится? – спрашивает это чудесное существо, приносящее столько удовольствия, и Сёити говорит, что да, конечно, ему нравится. Потом он просит ещё и ещё, а потом, когда его партнёрша кончает, она берёт его член в рот, а пальцами массирует простату – и острый глубокий оргазм пронизывает всё существо Сёити.  
– Хорошо? – весело спрашивает она.  
– Да. Очень. Спасибо, – он никак не может отдышаться.  
– Обращайся ещё. Ты милый, – она целует его в щёку влажными губами и занимает ванную.  
Сёити очень ей благодарен. Сёити никогда больше не заговорит с ней, появившись в клубе.

***

В следующий раз он надевает чёрное и отказывается от парика. Чувствуя себя в атмосфере заведения почти уверенно, он заказывает "маргариту" и отходит от барной стойки к столику. Косится по сторонам, присматривая потенциального партнёра на ночь. Тот появляется сам собой.  
– Мне нравится ваша причёска, – говорит молодой человек, подошедший сзади. Его голос настолько похож на голос Бьякурана, что Сёити покрывается холодным потом, а живот немедленно скручивает от боли.  
Он оглядывается, ещё не зная, что сказать.  
– Разрешите? – человек отодвигает стул и садится.  
Сёити некуда деваться.  
У этого человека растрёпанные тёмные волосы. Непослушные пряди падают на глаза, перечёркивая белую маску, закрывающую всё лицо. Высокий ворот чёрного свитера скрывает шею, а на руках перчатки.  
– У меня шрамы, – говорит этот человек, проследив за взглядом Сёити. – Но если хотите, мы можем выключить свет и не раздеваться до конца.  
Сёити сглатывает. Голос незнакомца заставляет дрожать. Он всё же отличается от голоса Бьякурана – более хриплый, чуть ниже, свистящие звучат чуть дольше. Сочетание сходства и различия вызывает возбуждение, которое врезается в здравый смысл, словно грузовик в картонную стену.  
– Конечно, – говорит Сёити. – Пойдёмте.  
– Мне повезло, – слышно, что незнакомец улыбается.  
– Я хотел бы иметь возможность поцеловать вас, – говорит Сёити.  
– Если вы закроете глаза, я сам вас поцелую. У вас красивые губы.

Бьякуран всегда говорил, что "Шо-чан" очень красивый, но никогда не называл его рот губами. Только "у тебя такой красивый рот, я хочу трахнуть его прямо сейчас". Сёити вставал на колени, и Бьякуран делал то, что хотел.

К возбуждению примешивается любопытство – Сёити любопытно, что за шрамы скрывает его сегодняшний любовник. В этот раз он идёт в номер не только за сексом, но и за знанием. "Что, если это Бьякуран?" – думает Сёити в лифте. После этого он думает, что Вонгола предупредила бы его, если бы Бьякуран сбежал.  
В номере он первый обнимает своего спутника. Тот негромко смеётся, отвечая на объятия. Гладит Сёити по подбородку, по губам, по шее.  
Расстёгивает рубашку, запускает под неё руки. Сёити дрожит от возбуждения, но всё же собирается достаточно, чтобы сказать:  
– Я не буду, – он сглатывает, – снизу. Я не могу.  
– Как захочешь, – отвечает ему незнакомец, и Сёити накрывает ощущением, что это Бьякуран.  
– Закрой глаза, – незнакомец уже возится с ремнём Сёити.  
Сёити закрывает глаза, думая: "Сейчас я пойму..."  
Когда капризные твёрдые губы Бьякурана касаются его, Сёити распахивает глаза – и сталкивается взглядом с Бьякураном. Тот держит его за яйца. Пока ещё нежно.  
– Я знал, что ты меня узнаешь, – говорит Бьякуран.  
– Вы... – у Сёити дрожат губы.  
– Я стою так, что сейчас ни одна камера не направлена на моё лицо. Если ты попытаешься сделать что-нибудь неподходящее, я тебя убью. Но я не хочу это делать.  
Сёити сглатывает. Боль снова терзает его внутренности, но она почти незаметна на фоне чувства вины, громадного, как солнце, как вселенная. "Я его предал, – медленно думает Сёити. – Я его предал, а он нашёл меня. И он не хочет меня убивать. Он меня поцеловал". Он шарит взглядом по лицу Бьякурана – новому, изуродованному, но всё же самому прекрасному в мире. Шрамы от ожогов на подбородке и висках, татуировки больше нет, её место занимает ещё один шрам, не такой заметный. Словно во сне Сёити поднимает руку и гладит Бьякурана по скуле. Тот растерянно моргает.  
– Поцелуйте меня ещё раз, – просит Сёити.  
– Конечно, – Бьякуран спотыкается, и Сёити знает, что он хотел сказать "Шо-чан". – А ты сделаешь то, о чём я попрошу тебя?  
Сёити уже готов сказать "что угодно", но вовремя останавливает себя.  
– Это зависит от того, что вы попросите, – слова режут его изнутри, жгут губы, и только поцелуй заставляет эту боль исчезнуть.  
– Ты не лжёшь мне, – Бьякуран улыбается. – Это большое достижение.  
Сёити вздрагивает. Бьякуран надевает маску и, выпустив яйца Сёити, толкает его к кровати.  
Сёити сам не замечает, как раздевается. Бьякуран снимает свитер (его грудь и живот покрыты шрамами от ожогов), расстёгивает джинсы, и Сёити сам встаёт на колени, чтобы взять в рот. Бьякуран не позволяет ему – трётся членом о лицо, водит головкой по губам, и только когда нетерпение Сёити начинает вырываться наружу со стонами, трахает его в рот. Знакомые ощущения толкают Сёити в пропасть. На дне его ждёт унижение, но пока он падает, он счастлив. Когда Бьякуран отстраняется, Сёити кажется, что он знает, чего ждать, но Бьякуран говорит:  
– Ляг на спину и раздвинь ноги. Я хочу тебя видеть.  
Сёити слушается. Он думает, Бьякуран трахнет его без подготовки и без дополнительной смазки, но Бьякуран меняет правила игры. Он так и не снял перчатки, и теперь промежности Сёити касается ткань, покрытая смазкой – это забавно, ново, приятно. Сёити кусает губы, чтобы не шуметь – когда Бьякуран хочет его слышать, он заставляет его кричать.  
– Скучал по мне? – спрашивает он, вставляя в Сёити сразу два пальца. Это больно и приятно одновременно. Сёити слишком долго ни с кем не был и слишком хорошо помнит Бьякурана, чтобы смолчать. Он стонет и с трудом превращает стон в слово:  
– Да.  
Он не лжёт. Ему и правда не хватало этого ощущения.  
– Я доволен, – Бьякуран трахает его пальцами, заставляя стонать и извиваться. Когда Сёити уже всхлипывает, насаживаясь на пальцы, он останавливается.  
– Пожалуйста, – произносит Сёити.  
– Пожалуйста – что? – прохладно переспрашивает Бьякуран.  
"Лучше бы он меня сразу трахнул", – Сёити чувствует страх.  
– Трахните меня, – Сёити думает, что Бьякуран может просто оставить его сейчас. И у него есть право на это.  
– Ну, раз ты так просишь, – Бьякуран наспех смазывает свой член, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы, а потом вставляет одним движением. Сёити принимает его со стоном, больше напоминающим рыдание. Бьякурану тоже не удаётся сохранить спокойствие. Впившись пальцами в бёдра Сёити, он дёргает его к себе, резко насаживая на член. Сёити не дрочит, цепляясь за покрывало.  
– Потом подрочишь, – задыхаясь, говорит Бьякуран. – После того как я кончу.  
Сёити не отвечает – он умирает от плотского наслаждения и душевных страданий, ему не до разговоров.  
– С тех пор как меня остановили, я никого не трахал. Они отказались предоставлять мне проституток, – Бьякуран делает паузы между словами и внутри них, чтобы вдохнуть. – Так что всё это время я дрочил, вспоминая тебя.  
Сёити всхлипывает.  
– Тебя много трахали за последний год? – Бьякуран вставляет ему до предела и вдруг гладит по члену нежно-нежно.  
– Нет, – Сёити снова всхлипывает. Ему одновременно очень больно и очень хорошо. Хочется кончить и плакать.  
– Сколько? – Бьякуран обхватывает его член, и Сёити дрожит. Сфинктер сокращается, Бьякуран слегка покачивает бёдрами.  
– Один раз, – удаётся сказать Сёити.  
– Придётся тебя наказать. Потом, – в голосе Бьякурана – неприкрытое предвкушение.  
Он делает пару движение рукой, а когда Сёити вскрикивает, сжимает его член у основания.  
– Потерпишь, – говорит он.  
Сёити теряет счёт времени. Бьякуран трахает его, кажется, во всех позах, какие может придумать и какие будут удобны ему самому. Он не жалеет смазки, а Сёити растянут и возбуждён, но ему всё равно становится больно. Когда он сознаётся в этом, Бьякуран говорит:  
– Тогда я кончу тебе в рот.  
Сёити морщится, и Бьякуран замечает это.  
– Какой ты стал брезгливый. Раньше тебя всё устраивало, – говорит он, вытирая член влажной салфеткой.  
Когда Сёити берёт его в рот, он чувствует вкус мыла. На этот раз Бьякуран позволяет ему действовать самостоятельно – ровно до тех пор, пока самого Бьякурана не накрывает возбуждением. Тогда он трахает Сёити, загоняя головку ему в горло, заставляя давиться и дышать через раз.  
– Проглотишь, – говорит он перед тем, как кончить. Теперь головка у Сёити во рту, а не в горле, и ему приходится глотать осознанно.  
– Теперь можешь подрочить, – разрешает Бьякуран. – Смотри на меня.  
Чтобы кончить, Сёити нужно совсем немного. Он тихонько стонет, когда кончает. Сперма брызгает на пол, но пара капель остаётся на руке Сёити.  
– Оближи, – говорит Бьякуран, и Сёити слизывает их.  
Бьякуран тянет его к себе, обнимает, шепчет о том, что соскучился, о том, что "Шо-чан" по-прежнему самый красивый, самый желанный. Маска глушит слова, но не может остановить их совсем. У Сёити ком стоит в горле. Ему хочется плакать.  
– Мы ещё увидимся, – говорит Бьякуран. – Но не здесь.  
– А где? – спрашивает Сёити.  
Бьякуран продолжает шептать ему на ухо всякие глупости, а пальцы в это время выписывают иероглифы на спине. Сёити читает их кожей, разворачивает, складывает в слова. Бьякуран повторяет одно и то же, пока Сёити не говорит:  
– Конечно, увидимся.  
Бьякуран гладит его по лицу, прижимается маской к маске – это так интимно, что у Сёити выступают на глазах слёзы. Бьякуран уходит, не прощаясь – сначала в ванную, а потом прочь. Сёити остаётся сидеть на кровати в полной прострации. Остановленная, но не отступившая истерика душит его.  
Когда дверь за Бьякураном закрывается, Сёити заставляет себя встать. Он принимает душ и одевается, спускается вниз, но о такси вспоминает только на улице – к счастью, таксисты колесят по ночному городу в поисках клиентов.  
В дороге Сёити с помощью коммуникатора находит заведение, о котором сказал ему Бьякуран. Это БДСМ-клуб – один из тех, в которые Сёити не пошёл, не желая заниматься извращениями. "Зато Бьякуран хочет заняться ими со мной, – думает он. – Или это заведение принадлежит кому-то из его союзников, и он там в безопасности". Ещё Сёити размышляет о том, что Вонгола, вероятно, не в курсе, что Бьякуран бежал. И, вероятно, Вонгола следит за Сёити. Он решает выждать хотя бы несколько дней перед визитом в этот клуб, и в его воображении они становятся серыми. Сёити страшно виноват перед Бьякураном. Сёити сильно на него обижен. Но Сёити чудовищно его не хватает.

Только оказавшись дома и закрыв дверь, Сёити позволяет себе разрыдаться.  
Чувство вины и его больная любовь к Бьякурану, оказавшаяся неистребимой, рвут его на куски, заставляя сдавленно завывать, зажимая себе рот. Его тело помнит весь вред, причинённый Бьякураном, и все наслаждения, испытанные благодаря ему. Его душа носит отпечатки унижений, обид и радостей, причиной которых был Бьякуран. Сёити полон воспоминаний. Бьякуран – самый яркий человек в его жизни, самый важный и нужный.  
"Я приду, – думает Сёити. – Я сделаю всё, что тебе будет нужно. Вонгола уже остановила тебя, ты больше не можешь уничтожить мир. А со мной ты имеешь право сделать что угодно".  
От принятия решения становится немного легче дышать. Сёити вытирает слёзы и бредёт к постели. Скинув обувь, валится на покрывало прямо в одежде и проваливается в беспамятство – среднее между сном и обмороком, – успев подумать: "Скоро всё станет как надо".


End file.
